marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Illich Lavrov (Earth-3988)
History Illich Lavrov was a mutant with feline powers who was one of the mutant guinea pigs kept under restraint by the Russian government (formerly the USSR) that were released with the help of X-Factor. Deciding to form a mutant resistance movement that would assist mutants against the oppression of the Russian government, Illich and other mutants released at that time joined the clandestine group led by Blind Faith, and later joined the Protectorate of the People with other Russian superheroes like the Soviet Super Soldiers, adopting the code name "Sibercat". Years later, during M-Day, Illich would lose his mutant powers like the vast majority of Earth's mutants. For him, the loss of his powers was not frustrating since what he really wanted was to be a Russian pop star, starting a successful career as a musician. But everything changed again when Illich was captured by Omega Red, along with several other Russian "ex-mutants" to be used as guinea pigs in a clandestine genetic amplification procedure aimed at maximizing the powers of the remaining members of the Weapon X program. Illich underwent the procedure, which not only returned his mutant powers, but also unlocked his latent mutagenic potential, and he became a tiger/man beast of completely animalistic instincts that escaped and wandered aimlessly through Siberia, using his newly acquired feline powers to survive. He lived this way until the Winter Guard found him and helped him return to civilized life. Together they thwarted the plans of Omega Red and the Weapon X Program, but Illich's life had changed dramatically. He now did not know where the beast within him ended and where the man began. He was no longer sure whether he was more man or beast, and so thought it best not to try to resume his career as a Russian pop musician. The Winter Guard offered to help him get used to his new condition, and Illich agreed, adopting the new codename "Siberian Tiger." Powers and Abilities As a Russian feline mutant experimented upon to be the perfect human being, Illich's body is at the height of its physical condition. When he transforms into the Siberian Tiger, he grows in size up to two meters tall, he becomes massively muscular, and gains all the attributes of a humanoid Siberian White Tiger, while still being able to speak. He gains superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and balance. He also receives an accelerated healing factor that allows him to recover from fatal injuries at a hyper-accelerated rate. In keeping with the inner wild nature of the Siberian Tiger, Illich gains hyper accurate super senses. He is also trained in martial arts and an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Illich has access to Winter Guard technology and can investigate anyone who could pose a threat to him or the Winter Guard. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-3988 Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Fur Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Tail Category:Animal Form Category:Russian Category:Good Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Senses Category:Martial Artists Category:Combat Masters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Created by Beastlord5